<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sansa's Secrets by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729702">Sansa's Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon babies, Chefs, Cooking Show, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, The Mannis, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, stansa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Modern - In which Stannis uses internet cooking sensation 'Sansa's Secrets' videos to teach himself to cook...</p><p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/190834191181/sansas-secrets-au-modern-in-which-stannis/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon &amp; Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sansa's Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From me to you, a lovely Valentine's Day themed one shot. All fluff, because we all need to smile today. I hope you love it! </p><p>This is dedicated to all my readers, commenters and kudos-ers. &lt;3 </p><p>Note: Arya and Sansa are the only Stark children in this fic. </p><p>I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd and written quickly, so I could post it today. I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chopped or diced---what the…?” Stannis mumbled to himself, rewinding the cooking video for the hundredth time in a vain attempt to have the recipe suddenly make sense. </p><p>He watched the chef--one from a rather well-known cooking show on the ‘Foodie Network’, as they explained the way they were chopping their herbs for a traditional Northern Stew, but none of it made sense. They said chopped, then diced and sliced. So which was it? They were just moving too fast! </p><p>With a sigh, he paused the video and opened another tab on his laptop, sparing a withering glance for the butchered herbs on the cutting board. It had been a silly idea, really, a New Year’s resolution to teach himself to cook. He would be 39 in a few short weeks and he felt that it was time that he do something for himself--to improve himself and accomplish something that was outside of his comfort zone. </p><p>He already knew the basics, he hadn’t survived this long without some skill in the kitchen, but he wanted to expand that skill set. His house on the edge of town had a modern kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances and it was time that he put them to use. He had decided that perhaps Northern cuisine, known for being hearty and simple, would be the best place to start. </p><p>Already he felt completely overwhelmed. </p><p>He was a well educated man, he’d graduated with an MBA at the top of his class. He ran a Fortune 500 company and made daily decisions that impacted thousands of lives….and yet chopping parsley escaped him. </p><p>With a clench of his jaw he turned to the internet search bar, typing quickly and scrolling through the results. </p><p>“Northern Stew Made Easy. Complete Recipe Breakdown” he read a video title aloud, the main photo looking like a delicious version of the recipie he had already been working with. Clicking it, he was surprised when the video opened and he came face-to-face with a stunning, vibrant smile and fiery red hair. </p><p><i> “Hey everyone! I am Sansa and we’re back at it in my kitchen. Today we’re tackling Northern Stew and making it easy!”</i> she greeted, her Northern accent quite charming as she stood at the kitchen island. The kitchen around her was bright, filled with clean white and lemon yellow, and she wore a soft pink dress that was very ‘vintage housewife’. </p><p>A quick check revealed that this video had 13 million views and the channel, ‘Sansa’s Secrets’ had almost five-million followers. Impressive, he raised his brows and looked back to the screen as the camera panned over the bubbling pot of soup. </p><p><i> “Cooking is intimidating, there is no way around it. Especially if you’re just getting started”</i> she continued.  <i>“If it wasn’t for my Mother pushing me to learn at an early age, I am not certain I would have ever been confident enough to try what are now my signature dishes. So today I am going to take my favorite dish, Northern Beef Stew, and break it down--Now don’t be afraid, I know this video is long, my longest yet, but I really want to delve into the details. Sink into the hows and whys and by the end of this video, you’ll be an expert too”</i> she smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining with happiness and he felt his gut clench. </p><p>A look at the recipe showed that he had already procured everything he needed (though it was originally intended for another recipe) and he followed along. Step-by-step, just as she had said and with enough detail to make everything clear. He could see why she had such a following, why this ‘Sansa’ had people fawning all over themselves in the video comments. She was great at what she did and she had put him--a novice to say the least, at ease instantly. </p><p><i> “And there you have it”</i> she beamed as she ripped off a hank of warm bread and placed it at the edge of the soup bowl. <i> “How easy was that? This stew is thick and hearty, and the way we cooked it, low and slow, ensures that the potatoes didn’t explode in a rough boil. This dish is perfect to share with your family or loved ones on a cold night, and definitely sticks to your ribs! Don't forget to like and subscribe, and stay tuned for more delicious recipes, coming soon!”</i></p><p>Stannis glanced at his own soup bowl and gave a nod of surprise. It didn’t look exactly like hers, but it was close--damned close. Lifting the first bite to his lips, he blew on the steaming piece of meat and then popped it into his mouth. His eyes went wide, surprised by the rich flavor that the short list of ingredients had come together to make. Now he could see why she had such a religious following. </p><p>Well, skill and beauty were a hard thing to ignore. </p><p>Clicking quickly, he made sure to bookmark her channel before grabbing his bowl and sitting at the kitchen table to enjoy the fruits of his hard work. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is the right move?” Sansa asked her sister and business partner with an unsure smile. </p><p>“Definitely” Arya nodded, glancing around the winery. “Gendry was able to secure us their large tasting room and their on-site kitchen is enough to make sure we can fit all guests inside for the live dessert cooking.”</p><p>“Gendry, huh?” Sansa smirked at her younger sister. </p><p>Arya was three years her junior and her best friend. They hadn’t always gotten along, arguing bitterly as children, they soon learned that their own strengths complimented the others’, putting them in perfect balance. Where Sansa was bubbly and outgoing, clearly comfortable in front of the camera doing what she did best--cooking, Arya was quieter and much more comfortable with the technical side of things. </p><p>So, when Sansa decided that she wanted to try to make a cooking video, Arya decided she would use her digital camera to take video and use her skills with computers to edit it. They hadn’t anticipated the first video’s large reach, and by the time their second video was live, they had gone viral. </p><p>Sansa went from being a formally trained chef with no job, to being recognized in stores and on the street on the daily. She had somehow managed to make her passion for cooking into a full-time and very lucrative job. Two years and millions of social media followers later, they were on site at the Waters’ Winery to finalize the details for her first ‘Meet &amp; Greet’. Closing in on 27 years of age and she had found fulfillment in her own passions and she had never imagined that was possible. </p><p>“Yes, Gendry” Arya glared, though there was no malice in her expression. “So, what do you think?” </p><p>“You’re sure it's not too expensive? Are people really going to pay that much just to eat dinner with me?” Sansa asked. </p><p>“Not too expensive at all” Arya shook her head. “You have millions of followers and we’re set for the weekend before Valentine’s Day, you will have thirty couples on this in a heartbeat.” </p><p>“Alright” Sansa agreed, squaring her shoulders. “Let’s do it.” </p><p>“Perfect” Arya made a few notes on her iPad and walked away, presumably too look for the Winery’s owner, Gendry.</p><p>Sansa wandered through the large banquet space, its floor to ceiling windows making it feel like you were standing over the waters of Storm’s End’s harbor. The building was, of course, too close to the shore to be the main location for the winery, but the Waters’ used it as their main tasting room and a place where hundreds of people married throughout the year. </p><p>It was beautiful, truly, and Sansa felt excitement bubbling in her chest at the prospect of being able to cook here. </p><p>Movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to see a couple walking along the beach, hand in hand. They were walking closely, very much in love and the excitement in her chest frizzled out. That, that love and companionship was something that she wanted more than anything. </p><p>She had always been a romantic, she supposed. Fairy tales and romance had been her secret indulgence for nearly her entire life. Growing up her Mother had encouraged her in ‘feminine pursuits’ and she had excelled in all of them. Cooking, knitting, embroidery, sewing, you name it and Sansa was likely an expert in it. </p><p>Men, however, were something that she was decidedly not an expert in. </p><p>She hadn’t dated much in school, her Mother’s staunch religious teachings forcing her to keep to herself and avoid the opposite sex. As she grew older, she tried a few times but she always felt that the men were lacking, that she just couldn’t connect with any of them. </p><p>Harry had thought it was weird that she was so ‘girly’ and Willas didn’t like Northern food, he was a very proud man of the Reach--which was another problem altogether. </p><p>Was it too much to ask to find a man with a more traditional view of the world? He didn’t have to be Northern but she wanted to be able to share every part of her life with him. Cooking, traditions, everything. And she hadn’t had much luck. </p><p>She had put her dating life on hold and thrown herself into making ‘Sansa’s Secrets’ a success. </p><p>And apparently, it was officially a success. </p><p>“We’re all set” Arya’s voice sounded behind her and she turned away from the couple on the beach to face her sister. “Saturday, February 7th. ‘Sansa’s Secrets’ will have their first meet &amp; greet and live cooking.” </p><p>“It’s surreal, isn’t it?” Sansa asked as Arya looped her arm through hers. </p><p>“It’s very cool,” Arya countered. “So many channels get lost to oblivion and we’ve managed to make this one a success. Thanks to your beauty and my brains” she teased. </p><p>“Exactly” Sansa laughed. “The dynamic duo.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stannis?” he heard Davos’ voice call into the house as the front door opened. </p><p>“Kitchen!” Stannis called back, pausing the video and wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. </p><p>“I have those files--- Good Gods, man” Davos pulled up short as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. “You cook?” </p><p>“I try” Stannis chuckled, setting the towel aside. “You’re lucky that I just finished, I am not so great with kitchen multi-tasking yet.” </p><p>“Well it certainly smells good,” Davos aggred, crossing to sit on the stool at the kitchen’s island. “When did all this start?” </p><p>“New Years resolution” Stannis explained. “I decided it was time that I learn a viable skill outside of the boardroom. It’s been going well so far.” </p><p>“Good for you” Davos smiled and Stannis felt much better about his best and oldest friend knowing his secret. </p><p>He’d met Davos in college. Granted, Davos hadn’t been attending courses, he was fresh out of the Navy and was working at a pub and restaurant on the edge of campus. Stannis found their back corner table a great place to study while he ate the only decent meals he would eat all week, and Davos was the man behind the bar. </p><p>They’d immediately struck up a friendship, despite their many differences and when Stannis made the choice to start his own company, he needed someone that he could trust at his side. Davos had been the only logical choice. Many years later, they were closer than blood brothers and working hard every day to ensure they stayed at the top of the security field. </p><p>“Well, I brought the files you asked for, but now that I am here I am definitely staying for dinner” Davos chuckled. </p><p>“It might not be any good” Stannis reasoned. “She said that sometimes it takes a few attempts.”</p><p>“She?” Davos’ eyes went wide and Stannis felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>“Er, well” he turned to the laptop and rotated it so that Davos could see the screen. “Sansa, she is this cook--chef, I mean. Sansa's Secrets.” </p><p>“She’s pretty” Davos said with a small smile. </p><p>“She is a good chef and a very natural teacher” Stannis corrected, trying not to grind his teeth. </p><p>“She has quite the following” Davos noted. “How long have you been watching her videos?”</p><p>“She does” Stannis agreed. “A few weeks now, I have tried a dozen or so of her recipes and they’ve all turned out fairly well.”</p><p>“All Northern food?” Davos motioned to the Shepherd's Pie Stannis had set on the counter a few minutes ago. </p><p>“All kinds really. A lot of Northern and Riverlands pieces, since that seems to be her heritage” Stannis explained. “So, a fair amount of fish, which is fortunate that we have a good supply locally.” </p><p>“True” Davos agreed, surely remembering his days as a youth working the fishing vessels of Storm’s End. “Is it done?” </p><p>“Almost, I think” Stannis grabbed the small bowl of chopped parsley and sprinkled it over the top. While he was turned towards the dish, Davos must have pressed play because Sansa’s voice filled the kitchen once more. </p><p><i> “And that’s it”</i> she beamed. <i> “I would pair this with a nice deep red wine or rich whisky neat, and enjoy! Also, I just want to remind you that tickets for my exclusive ‘Meet &amp; Greet’ at Waters’ Winery Tasting Room in Storm’s End go on sale tomorrow afternoon at 2pm! We’re only opening up sixty slots, that’s thirty couples, total for his private event, but I look forward to meeting you there!”  </i></p><p>“Are you going?” Davos asked him. </p><p>“What? No” Stannis emphatically shook his head. “I am not much for social events, you know that.”</p><p><i> “Tickets will be live on SansasSecrets.com at 2pm sharp”</i> she added. <i> “And once they’re gone, they’re gone. You will have to stay tuned for future event announcements,”</i> she beamed.</p><p>“You should go” Davos encouraged and Stannis ground his teeth. </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t possibly fit in amongst her crowd. Besides, it seems to be a couples thing and I am, clearly, a single man.”</p><p>“Crowd? What crowd? She is a chef, you’re learning to cook! It’s a great opportunity!” Davos countered. </p><p>“No, I am not one of the ‘hip millenials’ that photograph everything they eat” Stannis insisted. </p><p>“You can’t hide away forever,” Davos said softly. </p><p>“I am not hiding, merely acting out of self-preservation” Stannis pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of his complete masterpiece, ignoring Davos’ raised mocking brow. “Now you may eat it.” </p><p>“Good because I am starving” Davos grabbed a serving spoon and plate with glee. </p><p> </p><p>“Sansa’s Secrets, this is Arya” Arya answered the phone as she saved her progress on editing the most recent video. </p><p>“Yes, hello” a gruff, deeply accented voice sounded on the other end of the line. “I am calling in regards to the meet and greet.” </p><p>“Unfortunately, it is sold out” Arya informed him, setting her pen aside with a smile. The tickets had sold out in less than thirty seconds, thirty people buying the couples package that was available. They’d added that package when Gendry had suggested they play up to the Valentine’s Day crowd. Gendry hadn’t been wrong, clearly his marketing skills were on point. </p><p>“I understand,” the man said. “I was only looking to book a single ticket, for a friend of mine who has been using Sansa’s videos to teach himself to cook.” </p><p>“Has he now?” Arya sat up straighter. </p><p>“He was too cowardly to buy a ticket for himself, and I intended to buy one for him, but a meeting held us over” the man explained. “He is a private man, dare I say reticent, and if I am being honest, a bit intimidated at the prospect of meeting Sansa.” </p><p>“How old is he?” Arya smirked to herself. </p><p>“That’s the thing, I would be giving him the ticket for his 39th birthday next week” the man replied. </p><p>“Single? Married? Divorced?” </p><p>“Never married, no children, straight as an arrow” the man paused. “You sound as if you’re plotting.” </p><p>“Well, here’s the thing” Arya leaned forward at her desk, bracing her elbows on the edge. “If I add another person to the list it would put us at an uneven number of guests, they’re going to have to partner with Sansa.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“Going to have to share a dinner table with her.” </p><p>“Go on.” </p><p>“Have to talk with her, have a chance to…..woo her.” </p><p>“Indeed?”</p><p>“And I can’t just put her with anyone, as I am sure you can understand.” </p><p>There was a long pause and then a soft chuckle, “He’s 38, owns his own very successful business and a house. Tall, dark and handsome though not in a traditional manner. No criminal record. MBA magna cum laude. He is an honorable man, if shy and aloof. He’s made a dozen or so of Sansa’s dishes and photographs them to earmark his accomplishments. Cooking was his New Year’s resolution, you see, but he only has himself to cook for. He did a bang up job on the meat pie, I tasted that myself.” </p><p>“I see” Arya tapped her chin for a brief moment. “What’s your email address?” The man replied, rattling off the address and Arya made quick notes. “Your ticket will be in your inbox shortly. And do try to keep this conversation <i>private</i>.” </p><p>“Mum is the word” the man replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday” Davos leaned against the door jam in Stannis’ office. Stannis looked up from his desk and the pile of contracts that he had been buried in all week. Work was easy enough to focus on, not that he had a family to distract him from that. </p><p>Lately, however, he had been highly motivated and progressing in cooking more and more complicated dishes. Even now, the mini fridge in the corner of his office had a lunch he had proudly packed for himself, his attempt at Sansa’s Northern meatloaf and lemon cakes. While he had been reluctant to make any sort of a cake, Sansa’s promise that it was a tart and sweet confection had him giving it a shot, only to be impressed with how much he enjoyed them. </p><p>“Ah yes, that is today, isn’t it?” </p><p>“It is” Davos moved into the office proper, setting a pyrex dish of cookies onto Stannis’ desk. “Marya sends her regards.” </p><p>“Thank you. She didn’t have to do this, I know that she has her hands full with the boys” Stannis said, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. And that much was true, the Seaworth’s had seven boys now, all under the age of 12, the youngest of which wasn’t quite a year old yet.</p><p>“She could give you the recipe if you like” Davos smirked. </p><p>“Funny.” </p><p>“Speaking of” Davos pulled an envelope from his suit jacket pocket and extended it to Stannis. He took it, eyes narrowing at the Stag Securities logo on the front. </p><p>“You’re giving me an envelope from our supply closet?” Stannis teased. </p><p>“You know I can’t wrap for shit. Just open it, you old goat” Davos encouraged and Stannis turned it over, sliding his fingers beneath the flap and inside to pull the paper free. He read over the printout carefully, eyes going wide as realization dawned on him. </p><p>“How did you---?” </p><p>“Happy birthday!” Davos said simply. </p><p>“She said---I mean, in her new video she said that they sold out in less than thirty seconds, all couples' tickets” Stannis frowned, looking at the paper. It showed, clearly, that he was now registered for the event at Waters’ Winery where Sansa would be cooking and enjoying dinner with them. He hadn’t even given a second thought to buying a ticket. He would just be a bumbling fool and he would be embarrassed in front of such an incredible woman, charming women wasn’t exactly his strong suit.</p><p>“They did” Davos assured him. “But you’re going, and if you let yourself, you’ll have fun!”</p><p>“I---thank you, Davos” he nodded softly. “It was very thoughtful of you.” </p><p>“I know, I am the best friend a man could ask for” Davos smirked, reaching out to shake his hand. “Just have fun, that’s all I ask. You’ve earned a bit of fun, don’t you think?” </p><p>“Thank you” Stannis nodded, slipping the paper back into the envelope. His mind was racing at the prospect of meeting Sansa, of being able to watch her in the kitchen and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle such a revelation. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done something naughty” Arya said with a smirk as Sansa sprayed an extra layer of hairspray on her updo, making sure everything was in place. </p><p>“Did you sleep with Gendry already?” Sansa scoffed and Arya laughed, shaking her head. </p><p>“Not yet, give me time” Arya replied. “I mean about tonight.” </p><p>“What?” Sansa swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous as she set her hairspray aside and faced her younger sister.</p><p>“We have sixty-one guests,” Arya explained. </p><p>“Sixty-one? Why?”</p><p>“Thirty couples and a single man” Arya crossed her arms. </p><p>“Arya---” </p><p>“It’s not what you think!” her sister assured her. “I don’t even know him, but his friend called about a single ticket and--I dunno, I had this weird vibe.” </p><p>“Weird?” Sansa paled. </p><p>“Good weird” Arya assured her. “He sounds perfect, and I don’t just mean because his New Year’s resolution was to learn to cook and he’s been working his way through your recipes.” </p><p>“Arya” Sansa sank to the chair behind her, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you set me up!” </p><p>“It’s not a set up, but I thought that it would be nice if--amidst all the couples, you had someone to keep you company” Arya insisted.</p><p>“This isn’t some sort of blind setup?”</p><p>“No” Arya shook her head. “There was nothing said about dates or whatever, I just didn’t want you to be the odd man out.” </p><p>“Alright” Sansa sighed.</p><p>“But if you happen to fall in love at first sight, he is single, never married, crime free and has no children. Oh, and as I am told, straight as an arrow.” </p><p>“Arya!”</p><p>“Come on, San” Arya said, her tone suddenly serious. “I watch you, the way you look at couples and the way you sigh over wedding magazines. You’ve been searching for ‘prince charming’ for years now and I know you’ve been nothing but let down. I can see it, I know it upsets you.” </p><p>"Arya" Sansa frowned, feeling far more exposed than she wanted to on the cusp of her first meet &amp; greet. </p><p>“At the very least, you will have a partner for the dessert portion” Arya reasoned, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug. “You can make him do all the mixing.” </p><p>“You’re a pain in the ass” Sansa laughed softly. </p><p>“But I am <i>your</i> pain in the ass” Arya replied. </p><p>“True” Sansa returned her sister’s hug. “I am 100% making him do the mixing though.” </p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>Stannis made his way through the large stone and wood building, following the signs that directed him to the ‘Sansa’s Secrets Event’ towards the back of the building. The property itself was beautiful, situated along the Storm’s End coast, and at the very least he could appreciate the scenery. </p><p>“Reservation?” a security guard asked as Stannis rounded the final corner. Beyond the guard he could see that a spacious room had been set up for the occasion, a large table had been set up with candlelight and stemware, dozens of chairs around it in round table fashion. </p><p>"Ah" he grabbed the printout that Davos had given him and handed it to the guard with a nervous grimace. </p><p>“Oh” the guard looked back up to him. “They told me to bring you in right away.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Stannis asked but he received no reply, and was only forced to follow the guard as he led Stannis through the gathered couples. “Oh shit” he muttered under his breath as he saw where their path was leading them. </p><p>
  <i> Davos what have you done?</i>
</p><p>There she was, more beautiful and vibrant than she was in HD, standing tall beside a woman with dark brown hair. She wore a pale blue dress cut in vintage style, and her hair was tamed into a sleek updo that left her pale neck on display. </p><p><i>How in the seven hells was he going to do this</i> he swallowed thickly as Sansa faced the guard, and then she was looking at him, a smile on her face. He couldn’t look away, he could barely breathe. </p><p>“Our VIP” the dark-haired woman greeted, breaking the silence. </p><p>“VIP?” Stannis repeated, confused. </p><p>“The birthday boy” the smaller woman extended her hand. “I am Arya, Sansa’s director and producer.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you” he shook her hand briefly, his attention still focused on Sansa. “I’m Stannis.” </p><p>“Stannis” Sansa smiled, offering her hand and he turned from the smaller woman to shake it. His skin tingled at her touch and he did his best to control his reactions. “It is so lovely to meet you.” </p><p>“You as well” he replied, glancing to where their hands were still joined. </p><p>“It seems you’re to be my partner tonight” Sansa said and he nearly fainted. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Given that its thirty couples and us, we’ll be cooking together” Sansa explained. “I am looking forward to it, word has it that cooking is your new specialty.”</p><p> <i>Davos, what have you done?</i> </p><p> </p><p><i>Oh Arya, what have you done?</i> Sansa felt her heart racing in her chest as she looked at the tall, dark and incredibly handsome man that the security guard had escorted over. Arya had vanished as soon as he reached them, leaving them alone in the crowded room. </p><p>“I have heard that you’ve just recently begun to cook?” reluctantly she released his hand and did her best not to fidget out of nervousness, and settled for placing her hands at her front. </p><p>“I have, yes” he replied, his voice deep and smooth. In fact, every inch of this man looked polished and confident; from his black and silver hair, to his sharp, imposing features and stormy blue eyes, to the crisp dark grey suit that he was wearing. He was...wow. “I had initially tried to make a Northern Stew from Oberyn Martell’s online recipe but he was very hard to follow.” </p><p>“He is” she agreed, knowing how flamboyant and fast-paced the ‘Foodie Network’ star was. “Even I have a hard time keeping up with him. He tends to switch things up mid-stride and it's tricky.” </p><p>“Hence why I went searching for a better video” he gave a small, crooked smile and she realized that he had a faint dimple in his right cheek. Good Gods, she was going to swoon. </p><p>“And I would assume that is how you found me?” she prompted. </p><p>“It is” he nodded. “You have a way of explaining things, an easy charm of it and I found it much easier to follow your recipes.” </p><p>“I am very glad to hear that, thank you” she said as another couple, Sam and Gilly if memory served, approached and pulled them into conversation. Stannis shifted on his feet beside her and she glanced at him with a smile. “Sam, Gilly, this is Stannis. Stannis this is Sam and Gilly from Oldtown.” </p><p>Stannis shook Sam’s hand, “A long drive, welcome to Storm’s End.” </p><p>“It is” Sam smiled brightly, his cheeks a bit flushed and Gilly still looked completely starstruck. It was hard for Sansa to reason out that she was some sort of celebrity, it never ceased to surprise her. “But Gilly was a terrible cook before she found Sansa’s channel, and I still can’t cook for beans. It seemed like a proper way to celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary.” </p><p>“Congratulations” Sansa said, and indulged herself in shifting closer to Stannis’ side. She could almost smell the clean scent of his cologne and she had to fight the urge to bury her face into the side of his neck to drown in it. </p><p>“Thank you” Gilly smiled, giggling oddly at Sansa and she looked to Stannis who was hiding a smile. Poorly, but hiding it nonetheless. </p><p>Movement from the side of the room had Sansa looking to Arya who tapped her watch with a smirk. It was time. </p><p>“What do you say we grab a glass of wine and take our seats, it looks as if dinner is ready” Sansa looked to Stannis and he replied with a brief nod, offering his arm as only a true gentleman would. “Thank you” she said as she tucked her hand between his arm and side, looping her fingers over the sleeve of his jacket. </p><p>Though Sansa wasn’t much of a wine drinker, she took a glass of the Waters’ signature red blend, as did Stannis, and they moved to sit at the head of the table. She had been working with the cooking team here at the winery all day, sorting out the details of the menu and ensuring that every dish was made to her specifications. Dessert would be cooked with everyone in the kitchen, but dinner was to be shared out here with friendly conversation. She imagined there would be a fair amount of stories shared and questions regarding cooking as well. </p><p>Stannis helped her to her chair, pushing it forward for her before he shrugged from his jacket and placed it over the back of his chair to sit. He was a lovely man, that much was obvious to see, and she found herself very aware of him, on more than just a proximity level. She felt at ease with him, as if she had known him for years rather than just minutes. </p><p>As his tall frame settled into the chair beside her, she took a sip of her wine to settle her nerves, looking forward to an evening in his company. </p><p> </p><p>“So why cooking? What made you decide to pursue it?” a woman with white-blonde hair asked from across the table. She sat with a man with dirty blonde hair and a well-trimmed beard, both of them wearing rings which led Stannis to believe they were a married couple. </p><p>“I had a very traditional Mother” Sansa replied and Stannis watched her as she spoke. “She encouraged me to explore every feminine pursuit I desired. I learned sewing and embroidery, took ballet classes, but it was cooking that I really loved straight away.” </p><p>Ballet, he could easily see her in such a hobby, since she was as graceful as she was poised. He found the reality of Sansa to be much more charming than she was in her videos. She was well-spoken, intelligent and polite, even when asked a personal question such as this. </p><p>“I felt at home in the kitchen,” Sansa continued. “And when my Father passed away, followed shortly by my Mother, it became a safe haven. I would cook and my sister, Arya” she motioned to a woman sitting across the room working on her computer. “Arya would sit at the counter, just as she is now, and we’d share a silent companionship.” </p><p>“I am sorry for your loss” Gilly, the woman from Oldtown, said with a frown. </p><p>“Thank you, it was a long time ago now” Sansa said politely. </p><p>“What is your favorite dish to make?” another person, this one a man with greying dark hair and a redhead at his side. </p><p>“It is actually one I haven’t made a video for yet” Sansa replied. “The lemon cakes are my favorite dessert, which is why I chose it for this evening, but my favorite dish is actually my Mother’s jambalaya. She was from the Riverlands and the seafood there was always ample enough for the dish.” </p><p>“Why no video then?” the redhead asked. </p><p>“It is a very fast moving dish and I would really need an extra set of hands--a sous chef if you will, to do it justice for a video” Sansa glanced to him very briefly and he realized that several others had looked to him as well. It was only natural, he reasoned, that people would assume they were together given the event was aimed towards couples for the holiday and he had escorted Sansa in earlier. It was a novel idea, really, for so many to unanimously assume that Sansa was his. </p><p>His. He had never thought of anyone--much less a woman, as <i>his</i>. It wasn’t for lack of want, but more because he had spent his life dedicated to his education and business’ success. He had never felt at ease around a woman, never felt as comfortable as he did sitting beside Sansa. He had come here tonight expecting to feel as intimidated as he did watching her videos, but he felt anything but now that he was here. He may not be a trained chef, but he had already made enough meals to feel confident in his growing skill. </p><p>“We look forward to seeing the video should you find your sous chef” the man with the grey at his templed added.</p><p>“I promise, should that day come, I will share the recipe with you all” Sansa agreed, taking a sip of her wine. </p><p>Conversation at the table seemed to flow freely after that, all of the couples talking and sharing stories. Stannis was surprised when Sansa angled a bit towards him and engaged him in conversation. </p><p>“So what do you do, Stannis?” </p><p>“I work in security--executive protection and advance event security protocols” he replied, adjusting to face her a bit better. </p><p>“Like law enforcement?” </p><p>“In a way, though we’re not affiliated with any department” he explained. “My partner, Davos--the one who secured me a ticket for this evening, we work with agencies like the Secret Service and other high profile companies to provide protection for the wealthy, famous or infamous.” </p><p>“Fascinating” she leaned a bit closer, sliding her nearly untouched wine glass to the side. “My Father dabbled in politics in the North, and growing up we always had security around. I remember them all being so stoic, like the guards at the palace.” </p><p>Stannis nodded, “Part of the game, I suppose. I went to university for business, but fell into this along the way. Davos was a Navy man and had connections in the field.” </p><p>“There will always be a need for it” Sansa agreed. “And that is here in Storm’s End?”</p><p>“It is, aside from university, I have lived in Storm’s End my entire life” he told her. </p><p>“I love it here” Sansa sighed. “The beaches, the town, the lighthouse, it is all so beautiful and the best part? No snow!” she laughed and Stannis couldn’t help but join her. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you made my lemon cakes before?” Sansa asked and Stannis nodded proudly beside her. </p><p>“I have, twice so far, though the second time they were a bit tart” he replied, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Sansa had to look away, otherwise she would surely be caught gawking at the man’s impressive forearms. While not overly bulky, Stannis was a broad yet lean man and the dusting of dark hair across his forearms was just too much to handle. </p><p>“Perfect, then you are more than up to the task of helping me” she said to her partner, sparing a glance for the other couples that were watching them. </p><p>She grabbed a few ingredients from the table beside them and turned back to the long, stainless steel tables. The others were gathered around, with the ingredients and bowls of their own and it seemed that, for the most part, the women would be participating in the baking demonstration.  </p><p>Sansa walked everyone through it, walking around the kitchen to check in if people seemed to be struggling with any part of the recipe, but for the most part she stayed at Stannis’ side. He moved with such liquid confidence, navigating the recipe without faltering. She watched the muscle of his forearms flex as he stirred the cake batter, the way his large hands held the whisk with such a gentle touch and she had to turn away. </p><p>Unfortunately, this time she looked right into the smirking face of her sister. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Arya knew Sansa well enough to know that this mystery man, Stannis, was having far more of an affect on Sansa than she would ever admit. Arya’s lips twitched as she raised a single brow, crossing her arms as she leaned against the tile wall of the winery’s kitchen. </p><p><i>Damn you,</i> Sansa tried to tell her sister without using words. <i>Damn you.</i></p><p>The rest of the demonstration seemed to fly by, the lemon cakes turning out great with only a few minor hiccups. Sansa looked at the group with a smile as they finished laying the candied lemons slices on top, feeling a bubble of success rising in her chest. She did it, she'd managed not to burn the winery down with all of her students.</p><p>“Sansa” she heard Stannis softly speak her name and she turned to him, a smile spreading across her lips at the sight of him holding up a cake for her to take. </p><p>“Why, thank you” she carefully took the confection, their fingers brushing as she did so and her eyes automatically looked up into his. The deep blue of his eyes was nearly black, pupils wide as he raised his thumb to his lips and licked away a bit of frosting. </p><p><i>Oh Fuck</i> her brain screamed out over and over, watching the tip of his tongue swipe across his full lower lip. Oh. Fuck. She must have been staring for some time, because he gave her an encouraging smirk--no, smile and looked pointedly to the cake. </p><p>“Oh” she whispered, taking a bite of the cake and letting the flavor dance across her taste buds. Her eyes briefly fluttered shut as she chewed and swallowed, and when she opened them it was to find Stannis watching her, an unreadable yet dark expression on his face. Her stomach fluttered and rolled, a languid heat settling in her blood that had nothing to do with the glass of red wine she’d had this evening. </p><p>“Well?” Stannis prompted. </p><p>“Perfection” she whispered, unable to stop herself from lickingher own lip. </p><p>“I agree.” </p><p>“Sansa? Are we doing this right?” a voice called to her and she forced herself to look away, sneaking only another glance at him as she walked across the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Stannis stared with wide eyes at the many---no, hundreds of comments about him on the photo on Sansa’s page. He had visited Sansa’s official Facebook page on a whim, oddly curious if she had mentioned anything about him after the lovely evening they had spent together at the winery. A childish notion to be sure, but he couldn’t resist, since he had been unable to stop thinking about her since the dinner.</p><p>He had deeply regretted not asking to see her again, but he had been too shy in the moment to ask. She could have just been acting nice since it was an event specifically arranged for people to meet her. So, instead he had awkwardly returned her hug at the end of the evening, and walked away, the memory of her burned into his brain. </p><p>Now, however…</p><p><i> “I had an absolute blast at the ‘Waters’ Winery Meet &amp; Greet’, I met so many amazing people--like this man here! Can’t wait for the next event! Stay tuned for details!”</i> she had captioned the photo of their exchange in the kitchen, having chosen their photo together to be the one--the only one she had posted regarding the event. </p><p>He could remember the moment distinctly, the brief touch of their fingers as she took the lemon cake that he had made, and then the following moment when she had looked so incredibly sexy taking that first bite. He had wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and taste the tart cake straight from her lips.</p><p>Even more surprising to him, was that her followers were commenting en masse, asking about <i>him</i>! Some of the comments made his cheeks heat, others made him flat out scoff, but still he continued to scroll through them. They all seemed to be of the consensus that he was handsome and wanted to know more. As he continued scrolling, pausing occasionally to shake his head, he stopped when he saw a comment from the page--from Sansa herself. </p><p><i> “Please tell me this is your man!?”</i> someone had posted and Sansa had replied! </p><p><i> “If only. Alas, he vanished into the night like Cinderella, leaving me nothing so much as a slipper to find him by” </i> she said. </p><p>What? His hands hovered over the keyboard, frozen in place. She wanted to see him again? His heart began to race, this couldn’t be true, could it? </p><p>He resumed scrolling and someone had posted a photo in the comments, a candid of the two of them at the dinner table with the caption <i>“I like this one better--so in love!”</i> It was taken the moment they had leaned closer together, talking about his work and her dislike of the snow. They weren’t wrong---truly. For all appearances, it was two people leaning closer to each other, talking softly as she held a glass of wine, her fingers dancing across the stem. He looked utterly besotted, his shoulders angled towards her and jaw soft--for once. It was almost too intimate to have been taken by a stranger.</p><p>“Damn” he muttered, the comments turning to demands that he show himself. </p><p>He took a few deep breaths and clicked on the comment field, fingers hovering over the keys. Should he? He wondered. It would be putting himself out there in a way that he never had before, opening himself to being hurt--to being rejected in a very public way. </p><p>As he debated, another comment popped up, this one from the page--from Sansa and he read carefully. </p><p><i> “We demand more of this man!” </i> someone had commented.</p><p><i> “You and me both,” </i> the page administrator--Sansa, had replied. </p><p>Stannis squared his shoulders and sat up straighter, making his decision and typing quickly, hitting ‘enter’ before he could stop himself. </p><p><i> “You ask, I obey. I am right here” </i> he said simply, his heart racing as he waited. </p><p>It didn’t take long, the page viewers immediately working themselves into a frenzy over his comment and the very obvious resemblances between his profile photo and the man in Sansa’s photo. He received over a dozen friend requests, all of which were ignored. All but one, this one from ‘Sansa Stark’, the name he had been hoping to see all along. Before he could approve her, his notifications told him that he had a message request from the same account and he opened it with a trembling hand and racing heart. </p><p><i> “Stannis, I am so glad to have found you” </i> it read, then signalled that she was typing again. <i> “I meant to ask you before--at the event, but I was so busy and you vanished. I am so sorry I was so busy. But I want to see you again…just us…if that is ok?” </i></p><p><i> “Hello”</i> he typed quickly. <i> “If I had dared to hope that you wanted to see me again, I would have waited---hours if I had to.” </i></p><p><i> “I do--please, can I see you tomorrow?”</i> she asked without delay. <i> “I know it's Valentine’s but---I can’t wait.” </i></p><p><i> “Yes. Absolutely,” </i> he replied. <i> “Where?” </i></p><p><i> “There is a pub crawl downtown tomorrow, which means there will be a lot of food trucks and I love sampling from them” </i> she replied. <i> “We can meet there tomorrow, maybe at 6?”</i></p><p><i> “6 is perfect” </i> he said in the same instant a phone number popped up in the messages. </p><p><i> “I can’t wait :) ” </i> she said as he was saving the phone number to his contacts. </p><p><i> “Neither can I” </i> he agreed, his heart feeling lighter than it had in years.  </p><p> </p><p>Downtown was chaos, that was the only word that he could think to describe it. There were hundreds of people flooding the closed off street, couples and families milling about. There were food trucks along both sides of the sidewalks and even more dessert carts in the center aisle. There must be vendors selling flowers and balloons because there were hundreds of red heart balloons floating in the air above the attendees. </p><p>Admittedly, he had no idea that Storm’s End went all out for Valentine’s Day--likely because he had never had occasion to celebrate the lovers holiday before. Impulsively, he bought a single red rose from a vendor’s cart that happened by, hoping the nervous sweating of his hand wouldn’t ruin the bloom before he could find her. </p><p>He shifted on his feet, scanning the crowd as best he could for a shock of fiery hair. He found that he ached to see her, to speak with her for however long she would be willing to spend in his company. </p><p>The others, her fans and viewers, seemed to have already begun to plan their wedding menu, from Sansa’s recipes of course, but he simply wanted to get to know her, to learn everything about her first. She was charming, elegant and beautiful, yes, but he found that he wanted to learn the small things, like how she took her coffee or if she talked in her sleep. </p><p>They hadn’t spoken much on social media or through texts, but she had messaged his phone a while ago to let him know that she would be in a yellow dress and white cardigan, near First Street. First Street, he swung his eyes to the East and there she was, standing out like a beacon in the crowd. </p><p>Sansa was surrounded by a few others, doing her best to answer their questions and posing for a few photos, but as if she felt his gaze, she looked his way and their eyes met. His heart stuttered in his chest as she smiled--brightly, as if she had waited a hundred years to see him. </p><p>She moved away from the crowd and her eyes locked back on him as they both moved toward each other through the crush. He lost sight of her a time or two, his vision nearly blocked by all of the balloons, but easily found her hair each time. </p><p>Before he knew it, there she was, in living color. She stood before him in a soft yellow dress that reminded him of times long passed and a white cardigan over her shoulders, buttoned at the base of her throat. She was stunning. </p><p>“Stannis” she smiled. </p><p>“Sansa” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, smothered by the awe he felt at finally being back in her presence. </p><p>“You’re here.” </p><p>“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be” he assured her, clenching his jaw as he realized how cheesy that sounded. </p><p>She didn’t seem to mind, and instead stepped closer, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” </p><p>“Nor I you” he stepped closer and now they were inches apart, surrounded by the bustling crowd, though their noise seemed to fade away. </p><p>“Hi” she whispered, looking up at him. </p><p>“Hi” he replied, his mouth twitching into a smile. Lamely, he raised the single flower and she carefully took it, smelling the petals in that inherently feminine way that women always did. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, all porcelain beauty and bright eyes that were filled with emotion. “Stannis Baratheon” he extended his hand. </p><p>“Stannis” she smiled, slipping her fingers into his, taking his hand. “Sansa Stark.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Sansa” he replied. </p><p>“You too, Stannis.” </p><p>They held hands for several seconds and he felt the distance between them close, and then her hand was moving away, but not truly away, instead her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned closer, and closer still until their lips met in a soft brush of a kiss, Sansa’s soft gasp filling his ears, even above the din of the crowd. </p><p>He felt her hands tunnel into his short hair and then they were kissing, truly kissing with nothing held back as they lost themselves to the tension that had built for hours, only for them to brush it aside the evening of the event. </p><p>Her body pressed against his, neither of them caring that they stood in the middle of a crowded street, people yelling and celebrating around them. Stannis was a notoriously private man, but right now he couldn’t care less that anyone could see them. He was in Sansa’s arms--and she was in his, and he knew deep down that there wasn’t a possible future in his life that didn’t have her in it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone! I'm Sansa and we’re back at it in my kitchen!” he watched from behind Arya as Sansa worked. Today was a ‘live stream’ on her Facebook where she would be offering cooking tips and answering viewer questions in real time. He had told Davos that he would be working from home this afternoon, just so he could observe his wife at work.</p><p>Davos, of course, indulged him. He did, afterall, take credit for their blissful marriage. As did Arya. Smug bastards, the both of them.</p><p>His kitchen, the state-of-the-art room that had long gone to waste, was now his wife's home office. He clearly remembered the first video that she had posted after moving in with him, the recipe had been long forgotten by viewers, all of them admiring her new kitchen and the adorable photos on the fridge behind her. </p><p>Due to the rather public way in which they had first met, he had become a known feature on her show, affectionately dubbed ‘The Mannis’ after Sansa had introduced him as ‘her man, Stannis’. </p><p>He hadn’t intended to live such a ‘public’ life, but they hadn’t gone out of their way to hide Sansa’s engagement and then wedding rings from sight either. Not to mention, the forever remembered ‘Jambalaya’ video that was still, to this day, her most viewed video. Much to his chagrin and Davos’ amusement.</p><p>She had made a video about Northern wedding traditions and customs, her way of announcing their engagement, and she had posted a photo of them on their wedding day on her social media. Once again he had been shocked at the outpouring of ‘thirsty’ comments from viewers. ‘Thirsty’ being the term Arya had used as she scrolled through them, laughing hysterically.</p><p>Today however, he was sure that Sansa was in for a bombardment. </p><p>“It looks like we’ve already broken the fifteen-thousand viewer mark and I see your questions are coming in quickly” Sansa kept her poise as she read over her tablet. After a brief pause, she raised a brow, “It seems many of you are asking if the Mannis is here, and he is” she looked to him. “Hubby is hiding, but I promise you ladies that he is here.” </p><p>Arya briefly panned across the kitchen table and to where he was leaning against the opposite kitchen counter. It was fortunate he was in his usual slacks and button down, having just come from the office. He gave a small wave and thankfully, Arya panned back to Sansa.</p><p>“So let's start with Tiffany N. who asked about blanching the beef before stews and soups,” Sansa launched into her explanation, her hands dancing in front of her as she spoke. She was several minutes into her reply that she paused, turning away from the camera to cover her mouth for a brief moment before turning back. “I am so sorry about that,” she blushed prettily and looked over at him. He gave her a small nod of encouragement and she smiled that stunning smile that always made his heart stop. “I was going to wait until later in the show to tell you all, but it seems as if ‘Baby Mannis’ won’t be ignored forever” she said, this time turning a bit to the side and smoothing the loose fabric of her dress over her stomach--one that had been easily hidden until the last few weeks when she had started to get creative with her on-screen wardrobe. </p><p>Now, however, it was impossible to hide the fact that Sansa was four--nearly five, months pregnant. He’d done that, he smiled in pride. He’d given his wife the child that they both longed so badly for, his favorite accomplishment to date. The man who had spent decades in self-imposed solitude, was now a husband and was going to be a father by Christmas. </p><p>Stannis watched the tablet that Arya had set up on her table, the screen facing them, as it exploded with emojis and comments. His good-sister glanced back at him, chuckling softly as she pointed to the viewers. They’d broken fifty-thousand now, and there were hundreds of women calling for ‘The Mannis’.</p><p>“Hey” Arya whispered and when he looked to her, she tilted her head to where Sansa stood, once again talking about stew meat. He read Arya’s suggestion loud and clear, and as Sansa finished with the first question, he moved smoothly to the edge of the camera’s frame. After taking a deep breath, stepped closer still, moving to her side and into plain sight of everyone watching. </p><p>“The Mannis, ladies and gentlemen” Sansa said as she turned to smile at him. “Hey.”</p><p>“I love you” he whispered, just loud enough for Sansa to hear, his hand settling on the swell of her stomach. </p><p>“I love you” she replied and they shared a brief kiss. “Stay?” she asked softly, covering his hand on her stomach with her own. </p><p>He gave a small nod, “Do your thing” he encouraged, leaning against the counter beside her, facing the camera, and she turned to her tablet, scanning the questions that were surely being rapid-fired. </p><p>“Baby Mannis will be here this autumn, and definitely expect lots of baby friendly recipes, and even more ‘make ahead’ dishes. This is our first baby and we’re going to try to be as prepared as possible.”</p><p>He nodded in agreement beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. From the corner of his eye he noticed Arya snickering to herself as she watched the tablet, and he wondered what was being asked. </p><p>“I can see that you’re all very fascinated with my husband and forever sous chef” Sansa laughed. “But let’s focus on cooking questions rather than asking if he will take his shirt off, hmm?” </p><p>Good Gods. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at this comment! Look at what ‘Tommy G, from The Arbor’ said” Sansa laughed, turning her tablet so that Stannis could read it. She watched her husband’s cheeks turn bright red and she leaned forward, quickly kissing his cheekbone. </p><p>“That’s hardly appropriate” Stannis cleared his throat. </p><p>“How so?” Sansa scoffed and began to read the comment aloud. “Tommy asks, 'Can we have a video where The Mannis hosts?” she read aloud. “Preferably shirtless, but we can settle for him holding Baby Mannis and showing us a bit of forearm” she laughed. “That comment has 204 thumbs ups already!”</p><p>“I am not cooking shirtless---” </p><p>“Stannis, you’ve cooked shirtless” she reasoned. </p><p>“Yes, well, not for a camera” he countered. “That was for your enjoyment only.”</p><p>“True” she nodded and continued scrolling. “This is absurd. I spent hours cooking the perfect Northern brisket and you walk through the shot carrying Steffon and they go ballistic. All of these comments are about my husband and not my cooking!” </p><p>“Hardly” he took the tablet from her and scrolled for several seconds in silence. “Oh.” </p><p>“Oh?” she leaned closer, laughing as she read. “Claire S. from King’s Landing says; ‘More Mannis please. He is much tastier a’ meat than this brisket!’-- Oh my Gods!” </p><p>“Well that is the last time I walk through the kitchen” Stannis handed her back the tablet. </p><p>He certainly hadn’t intended to be captured on Sansa’s cooking video, though he had been mentioned and shown before. This time however, it was as he carried a fussy Steffon to the kitchen and prepared his bottle as quietly as possible. Be it that Steffon was only a few months old, he was not patient enough to wait until Mom was done working to demand his lunch. </p><p>Stannis didn’t mind, however, and worked from home more often than not so that he could be there to help Sansa and spend time with his son. A son who was already the image of him at that age. </p><p>Arya had noticed his presence and panned to where he was working to feed his son and it had ended up being the ‘highlight’ of the final cut. He did his best to not appear embarrassed, kissing Sansa quickly before carrying Steffon and the bottle back to the living room. </p><p>He’d get Arya back for that, someday. </p><p>“They’re all gaga for you!” </p><p>“Women hardly go ‘gaga’ for me” he replied, setting his book on the night table beside their large bed. </p><p>“I went gaga for you” she set her tablet aside and scooted closer to him, kissing his jaw. “I still go gaga for you.” </p><p>“You’re my wife, you’re biased” he wrapped his arms around her, briefly nuzzling his face into her fiery hair. The familiar rose scent was a balm to his soul, reminding him as it always did that she was here and she was real. </p><p>“Probably” she agreed. “But still. You are a very handsome man, Stannis, and our son is beautiful. Women can’t help it when they see you both together. Just like I can’t. You’re such a good father--it's so sexy.” </p><p>“Hardly.” </p><p>“You say ‘hardly’ one more time, I swear” she teased. “The moment they all learned I was pregnant, you became the hunkiest dad ever.” </p><p>“Hunkiest” he laughed. </p><p>“Hunkiest” she repeated. “My hunk. C’mon” she teased. “How many ‘World’s Best Dad’ mugs were we gifted after the announcement?” </p><p>“Enough to last ten lifetimes” Stannis chuckled. “At least. Had to borrow Davos’ truck to get all the damned gifts from the PO Box.” </p><p>“I am sure you will have a crowd of your own at the ‘Meet &amp; Greet’ next weekend,” she said. </p><p>“A hundred people” Stannis sighed. “How am I supposed to talk to a hundred people?” </p><p>“Just stick with me” she assured him. “I will help you. Besides, you will be helping me cook, so you can focus on that.” </p><p>“True” he agreed. “Hard to believe the man who could barely boil water a few years ago is helping <i>the</i> Sansa with her kitchen secrets.” </p><p>“That is Sansa Baratheon to you, pal” she slid her hands under his t-shirt and over the bare flesh of his back. Steffon was finally, blessedly asleep, and he was going to enjoy a quiet evening with his wife, one where he took his time to enjoy every inch of her. </p><p>“Yes it is” he agreed, turning to meet her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you're interested, Sansa's lemon cakes are a thing; https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/sansas-lemon-cakes</p><p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>